Click
by SenselessAndWreckless
Summary: Hermione and Draco look back through photographs of their past.


**That One Particular Photograph**

**A/N: Yes, it's 1:35 AM. Yes, I had the notion to write something. Partially inspired by a real picture, haha. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

Hermione Malfoy searched through her keepsake box, looking through old photographs, some moving and others not. She smiled softly as she held up a picture of her parents.

She hoped they were doing well in Australia. She'd recently married and felt that she needed to let her parents know. She would—eventually.

Hermione gingerly placed the picture of her parents back into the box and felt her eyes prick slightly. She blinked back the moisture and began fingering through photographs again.

She laughed and her previous sadness quickly faded away. Hermione held up a photograph of her and Draco taken shortly after their graduation from Hogwarts.

"_Granger," Draco whined. "Do we have to do this?"_

"_Yes!" Hermione smirked. "It'd look so incredibly sexy, you know." She held a muggle camera in her hands. She focused the lens on Draco and the shutter clicked._

_She grinned as a picture popped out the front. Hermione waved the picture around for a few seconds before giggling at the picture. Draco with an impassive expression, glaring at the giddy Hermione._

_Hermione crawled on all fours on the bed towards Draco. She leaned in until she was an inch away from his mouth._

_Draco's eyebrows rose up into his hairline. He kept the impassive expression on his face._

"_Please?" _

_Draco could feel her warm breath drift towards his face. The smell of coffee and peaches fuddled his mind._

_He leaned in for a kiss, only to receive cheek. His eyes narrowed._

"_Fine," he sighed._

_Hermione grinned widely and properly kissed Draco. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged hers. She pulled away to nip at his neck. _

_They pulled apart from each other, only for Hermione to aim the camera at them both almost immediately after._

_The shutter clicked. _

Hermione laughed at the memory. In the picture, she'd caught Draco's ear between her teeth, giving a playful wink to the camera. Draco smiled, teeth and all. He was looking down, but still.

She remembered it was rare that he smiled like that during those times—the times of war.

"What is that, love?" Draco's voice rumbled as his arms snaked around Hermione's waist.

Hermione leaned her head back so that the back of her head hit his shoulder. She held the picture up.

He chuckled into her neck, planting a light kiss at her pulse point. "You were so insistent."

"I still am." Hermione winked.

Draco chuckled. "Or so I've discovered."

Hermione grinned and replaced the picture back in the box. Draco's hand stopped her when he saw another photo.

She held up the slightly tattered photo taken at their wedding.

"_Come on, you lot! There's no way we're going to have any pictures of the wedding at this rate!" Ginny frowned at the bunch in front of her._

_Ron and Lavender were trying to tend to their crying baby girl. Harry was pulling Albus and James apart, as James was upset because his brother stole his piece of cake. Narcissa was adjusting Lucius' tie. Arthur was discussing the functionality of elevators with Mr. Granger, while Mrs. Granger was playing peekaboo with her two year old grandson Scorpius._

_Of course there were others there: more housemates of both Hermione and Draco, reporters from the _Prophet_, and the occasional witch/wizard that was invited by a friend. _

_And the bride and groom? They were nowhere to be found._

_At least for about thirty seconds._

_The newly-wed Malfoys walked towards the rambunctious group, hands clasped and grins plastered on their faces._

"_What's going on?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement._

"_We are _trying _to make memories here! Now get in the picture!" Ginny's face was hidden from view as she tried to adjust the wizarding camera on the tripod._

_Hermione smiled and dragged Draco along to the center of the group._

"_Ready?" Ginny pressed the shutter button and sprinted to Harry's side. She picked up Albus._

"_3… 2… 1!" _

_The shutter clicked._

Hermione laughed. The photo managed to capture the personality of each and every person in it, all in a matter of seconds.

Draco smirked as he saw his photo-self sneak a kiss again and again. "Best photo of the day."

Hermione let out a chuckle and returned the photo to its original place. She began searching again.

She gasped and let a watery smile form across her lips.

"_Scorpius, come meet your new sister."_

"_But I don't wanna," the five year old Scorpius pouted. _

_"Why not?" Draco frowned at his son._

_Scorpius shyly looked down at his feet. "You might love her more than me."_

_Draco looked shocked but quickly recomposed his features, kneeling down to his son. "We will never love her more than we already love you. We love you both, very much," he said very seriously to the toddler._

_Scorpius looked up. "Really?"_

"_Really." Draco smiled._

"_Okay," Scorpius paused. "Wait!" He let go of his father's hand before running towards his grandmother Cissy._

_He whispered something eagerly to her and Narcissa handed him a folded-up piece of paper. Scorpius hugged the paper to his chest and returned to hold his father's hand._

"_Okay, let's go." _

_Draco watched him in amusement before leading him through St. Mungo's to his mother's hospital room._

"_Ready?"_

_Scorpius nodded eagerly, eyes alight._

_Draco opened the door quietly._

_Hermione looked up from her place on the hospital bed. She held a small pink bundle in her arms and was gently rocking it back and forth, murmuring every so often._

_Scorpius suddenly looked nervous._

_Draco gently nudged his son towards Hermione and the child. "Go on."_

_Scorpius bit his lip before letting go of Draco's hand and walking slowly towards the bed._

_Draco clasped his hands behind his back, watching the scene. _

_Scorpius' silver eyes widened. "She's so tiny!" he whispered._

_Hermione smiled and adjusted herself so Scorpius could have a better view. "Her name's Alexandra. She's your sister." _

_Scorpius stood on the tips of his toes in order to see better._

_Draco walked around to the other side of the bed so he could sit at Hermione's back._

"_Hi, Alexandra," Scorpius whispered. "I'm your brother. I drew this for you." Scorpius opened up the piece of paper he had been hugging earlier and showed the baby. A small stick figure drawing of the Malfoy family was scribbled in crayon on it._

_The shutter clicked._

Narcissa and Lucius had walked in on the tender moment and had taken the picture without any of them knowing. They had later given the photo to Hermione for safekeeping.

Scorpius' small hands were showing his parents and his sister the picture as Hermione and Draco smiled in the back. Little Alexandra had her big brown eyes open and was staring at the world around her.

Draco hugged Hermione around the waist a bit tighter.

"Mummy!"

"Dad!"

"She hit me!"

"He was pulling my hair!"

"It was only because she wouldn't stop singing!"

"But I _like _singing!"

"Well I don't!"

Draco looked on amusedly as his wife began scolding them both for arguing over something so petty. He spied a small camera on her vanity.

He smirked.

_The shutter clicked._

**A/N: Oh, man. How long has it been since I've posted something? I'm so sorry to anyone who's been expecting something for so long! This was just a little thing bugging me for a while lol. **

**God knows I should be studying for my upcoming finals in two days, but here I am! :)**

**Till next time I suppose!**


End file.
